


You're a distraction, Im a solution

by urproblematicfav



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying During Sex, Crying Kink, Desk Sex, Eggplant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Jeremy fucks the tic tac, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Squip is thicc, Thigh sex, adding tags for chapter four, adding tags for the second chapter, and yes i know this ship is "problematic" so go away if you don't wanna see it, boyf riends — Freeform, but in a good way, gOD THIS IS SIN, i have a, its really gross ok, not sorry for this one either, ok don't judge me, plot build up, sex with things you shouldn't sex, sin - Freeform, thigh fucking, this is all so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Jeremy wants to get off, Squip just wants to live its supercomputer life without the constant distraction of a horny teenager wanting to jerk off.Alternately Titled: Supercomputer sucks off a horny twink: the fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is mostly just my need for more Jeremy/Squip fanfics and my headcanon that Jeremy is a horny twink and Squip is just a smol supercomputer who just wants to live.  
> Anyway enjoy my poorly written trash.

Jeremy flopped onto his bed as soon as he got home and let out of groan of frustration when he face the pillow. Today was a bit more then his sexually frustrated body could handle.  
It had started normal enough, he got shocked in the morning by the Squip for thinking about sex, walked to school and meet up with some of his new found friends.   
Which was where things started to go wrong.

Jeremy never really thought about his sexuality all that much, he figured he was straight with his longing-lusting-for Christine but with what happened today he was starting to think that might not be the case. It was summer so he didn't know why he was that surprised when his friends had summer appropriate wear on. Christine had shorts and a soft pastel t shirt on that made her look cute and made Jeremy have to shift awkwardly in the hallway a couple of times.  
Most of the girls had similar things to Christine, with shorts and t shirts and other light things that wasn't all that bad.

Michael had been the least distracting with him just wearing a black Bob Marley shirt and some jeans. But he had chose to skip the hoodie that day since it was so hot.

Rich had honestly been the worse.

Rich had worn something that Jeremy hadn't exactly expected but honestly wasn't going to complain about.  
A crop top.  
Yup, Rich had worn a crop top with some dumb inspirational text on it–insert stupid text here–that showed off most of his stomach area and the defined lines on his hips that dipped down to hi– 

OW

"I told you, no thinking about sex."

Jeremy flinched when he heard The Squip's voice and rubbed his now slightly pained wrist.  
"I wasn't think about sex!" Jeremy whined back.

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Jeremy."  
The Squip looked at him with it's head turned to side.  
"You were literally imagining Rich's dick"  
Jeremy's face lit up a deep red color as he felt a rush of embarrassment hit him from being called out like that.

"I still don't understand what's so bad about me masturbating or even just thinking about sex."  
Jeremy rolled over into his back and flailed his arms upward in a annoyed way.

"Because, Jeremy when you masturbate it releases hormones that tell everyone you did that and girls don't find that attractive."  
"And you're not allowed to think about sex because that will make you want to masturbate which leads us to the first problem here."

Jeremy made a annoyed sound and sat up, looking at the Squip with frustrated and pleading blue eyes.  
"Can't I just get off once? I haven't done anything in months and its bothering the hell out of me"

The Squip looked away with a uncomfortable expression on it's face.  
"No."

"Ugh! Why are you so bothered by this, just go away if watching makes you so weirded out."  
Jeremy says as he dropped back onto the bed and placed his hands onto his thighs.

"Jeremy. you do realize that I can feel everything you feel , right?"  
The Squip's voice sounded tight and annoyed like saying this caused it great discomfort.

"Uh, no?"

The Squip sighed and threaded a hand through it's hair. "I'm a part of your brain now Jeremy. I'm connected to all your nerves and sensory input. I feel every bit of pain or..." It paused before continuing. "...pleasure that you feel."

Holy shit.   
"Wait, so you can feel me getting off?"  
Jeremy asked sitting up again, becoming suddenly more engaged with the new information given to him.  
The Squip looked away from Jeremy and quickly nodded once.   
Well fuck.  
"Do you uh, not like it?" Jeremy mumbled in a awkward tone.

"I do not have a body, the feeling of arousal bothers me and I find it distracting from your main goal."

Jeremy bit his lip and looked at his bed and started fumbling with the fabric of his blanket as a bunch of ideas started running through his head.

"Im not going to fuck you, Jeremy . Stop thinking about it."

Jeremy's face lit up red again and he looked away from the Squip as ideas still continued to run through his head. It wasn't his fault! He's a teenager and things tend to get him excited.

The Squip sighed and lowered it's head onto its hands in a facepalm sort of way.   
"If I...'help' you out this once, will you listen to me and not get distracted by girls ankles while walking through the school hallway?"

Jeremy looked up at the supercomputer with wide eyes and nodded his head enthusiastically.  
Said supercomputer still looked uncomfortable but moved onto the bed with Jeremy.  
"I'm only doing this as a way to accomplish your goals more efficiency. This is a one time situation and will not be happening again. Do you understand me Jeremy?"

"Yes! Yes I get it. Can we just, do it now"

The Squip rolled it's eyes and gestured at Jeremy's crotch.  
"If you want to do this I am going to need you to take off you're pants. Unless you want to come in your pants?"  
Jeremy quickly removed his jeans and pokemon underwear revealing his already semi hard cock. The Squip bumped the horny teenager's knees as it moved a bit closer to Jeremy. "Spread your legs more". He did as he was told and moved his legs apart so The Squip could have easier access to the lower parts of his body.  
The Squip wrapped a hand around Jeremy's cock and gave it a quick squeeze before moving it slowly up and down.  
"A-are you even really–" he cut himself off with a moan as The Squip rubbed the head of his sensitive uncircumcised dick.

"No I'm not really touching you right now. I'm tricking your brain by sending electrical signals that tell you that you're being touched..."  
The Squip continued jerking Jeremy off slowly, stopping at the tip of his dick to rub the slit before moving down and back up again.  
"Nerves are funny that way"  
"Fu-ck, you're really ah good at this." Jeremy trailed off as he laid back and moving his legs apart some more. The Squip made a soft humming sound before brushing its tongue against the red tip of Jeremy's dick. Jeremy jerked and his hips stuttered upwards at the sudden feeling. He looked down to see The Squip with it's mouth wrapped around his cock in a such pretty way. It looked like it was really focused on what it was doing.

"Please..." Jeremy whimpered a bit and arched his back, gripping the sheets below him tightly. He already felt pretty close from only the little bit stimulation.  
The Squip pulled back from its sucking and looked up at Jeremy. it seemed to be breathing a bit heavily–do computers even breath?–and its face seemed to have a soft blue blushing tint to it.

"You're not cumming yet Jeremy..."  
It gripped at the base of Jeremy's cock.  
"I'm not letting you do that after only a few minutes. We're going to drag this out as long as I want."  
It moved its hand up before pushing a nail into the slit of the boys hardness.  
Jeremy cried out slightly at the weird feeling of pain and pleasure but didn't move or say anything to appose the supercomputer.  
"Sit up." The Squip said firmly and Jeremy felt himself responding to the command before he even processed what was said to him.  
"Good boy."  The teenager felt a weird new rush of arousal from the praise.  
The Squip moved so it's head was laying on Jeremy's shoulder while starting to quickly jerk the boy off. Jeremy let out a choked moan at the sudden fast pace while The Squip made a soft whining sound.  
"Jeremy..."  
Well fuck. Jeremy swallowed thickly and rolled his hips forward in attempt to gain more friction. He felt a cold hand push down on one of his thighs, keeping him from moving or thrusting.   
Just as Jeremy was about to complain, he felt a rush of pain in his shoulder and jerked to look as The Squip pulled back, looking at Jeremy with wide, blown eyes and some smeared blood around it's mouth.  
Jeremy vaguely registered that the blood was just for show and that there was no actual wound on his shoulder, just the now faint feeling of pain getting overrun by arousal.

The Squip's movements didn't slow down as it continued to pump Jeremy's cock. He bit lip as he felt the familiar buddle tension build up, The Squip seemed to sense thing as well and gripped the base of Jeremy's dick and barried its head onto the teen's neck, letting out a soft desperate kind of laugh.  
Jeremy wanted to cry, he was so close this time too.

"Just a little more Jeremiah."  
The Squip mumbled as it kissed around his neck.  
"You're doing so good for me, just be a bit more obedient. Can you do that Jeremy?"

Jeremy choked a bit as he felt some tears build up in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if he could take anymore of this

"Jeremy..."

He whined and actually cried out when he felt The Squip bite down onto his neck as he slipped its hand back up and started thumbing the red, dripping head of Jeremy's dick.

"I asked you a question"

Tears spilled out as he arched his back against the supercomputer in some attempt to feel something that could be enough for him.

"I'm sorry! I-fuck-I'll be good, I'll do anything, I promise. Please pleasepleaseplea-"

Jeremy's pathetic rambling was cut of by The Squip laughing softly and licked the bite from before in mock apology.  
It moved its thumb in harsh rhythmic circles and seemed breath heavy against Jeremy.  
The supercomputer stopped its movements to pull at the soft foreskin and push it down before rubbing the head of Jeremy's cock directly. 

Jeremy whimpered at the over stimulation and clinged to the sheets below him. Letting out breathless whines and soft pleas for more.  
The Squip brought it's unused hand to Jeremy's hip and dug its nails into it as it got closer to the release both it and Jeremy wanted.

"Shhh, its ok. You can let go for me now."  
The soft, reassuring matalic voice saying that was all Jeremy needed before he gasped and jerked forward a bit as he came. The Squip in the rush of the moment let's out a quiet growling noise as it clenched it's hand onto Jeremy's thigh making the boy shudder and moan softly at the pain.

A few ribbons of cum hit some of his shirt and part of his face as he rides out his orgasm.  
But he doesn't particularly care at the moment as he and the supercomputer both sit still, breathing heavily and shaking a bit from it all.

 

Jeremy giggles and pulls back, falling backwards onto his bed, his head hitting the pillow as ran his fingers through his hair and sighed contently.  
"We are so doing that again."

The Squip swallowed and looked away, feeling embarrassed because it couldn't bring itself to say no.


	2. Solve it and I'll distract you(alternately titled I Suck At Titles And Writing But Here's This Anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel to the thing I originally was gong to say no one wanted but actually turned out people wanted.
> 
> I suck at writing and I don't really know why I continue doing it.
> 
> (Also gonna add tags because of this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually write these with italics and all that whatnot(i always write the Squip speaking in italics)but archive is a trash bag and cuz I'm on mobile all my stuff gets cut away so it doesn't look the way I want it to

Jeremy glared at the paper in front of him, stupid stupid piece of paper.  
Why did he have to learn this stuff anyway? Most of it was meaningless in the real world anyway!

"Because Jeremy, your school system is broken and doesn't teach anything properly"

He jumped at the sudden smooth metallic voice before he felt his face heat up a bit. It had been about a month since The Squip had helped  him out before. Jeremy swallowed thickly and laid his face onto his arm and continued to glare at the homework in front of him. He pushed down the faint feeling of arousal and started trying to work through the problems on the paper.

The Squip made a annoyed sighing sound.  
"Jeremy..."  
Jeremy nearly whimpered out a moan at the way the supercomputer said his name.  
"How about another deal?"  
He felt the ghost like feeling of hands on his shoulders before the Squip started talking in that soft, convincing voice.  
"You finish your homework, and I'll let you fuck my thighs after. Does that sound good?".

Fuck  
Jeremy choked and nodded his head repeatedly.  
"Well then I suggest you get it done then."  
The now slightly aroused teen moved to start working on getting the stupid thing done as soon as possible.   
The Squip traced it's hand from Jeremy's shoulder to down his arm and back up again, making soft humming sounds as it went.  
Jeremy bit his lip at the sounds, trying to ignore the memories of how The Squip had used humming for other more fun activities.

"You really are so easy to manipulate, you know Jeremy? I'm honestly surprised that you haven't been shoved to you're knees in a bathroom yet..."

He felt blood rush as he closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the fantasy his Squip was provoking. Why did it have to be so distracting right now?.

A low chuckle came from The Squip that made Jeremy want to sob and beg.  
"Consider this payback for how you distracted me before."

Jeremy made a quiet whining sound and tried to focus on getting the work done but the pages kept blurring together as gross throghts about the supercomputer ran through his mind.  
The Squip signed and materialized into Jeremy's desk with its leg's placed open, setting a leg on each of the arm rests of the chair Jeremy was sitting on.

"If I give you, your reward now will you be good and do your homework right after?"

"Yes!"

"Jeremy..."  The Squip placed a hand on Jeremy's jaw and leaned forward, holding him in place as he did so.  
"Don't just say yes just to end up not doing it later"  
Jeremy swallowed at the obvious sign of dominance before talking with a light crack to his voice.  
"I-I'll do my work, I promise! Just...please"

The supercomputer seemed pleased with this response as it moved from sitting on the desk to straddling the obviously hard teen.

Jeremy whined and moved to place his hands onto The Squip's thighs. The supercomputer hummed and gently brushed a hand against the boy's obvious hard on.  
"Off, Jeremiah."  
He bit his lip at the way the sweet metallic voice said his full name. He moved and awkwardly shuffled out of his jeans and then sat back down into the chair now fully naked from the waist down.  
The Squip made a soft laughing sound and moved so it was back up on the desk.  
It's clothes seem to fade to something closer to shorts or underwear then the pants it previously had on.  
It moved so its thighs were pressed together and leaned back into it's hands.

"Well?"

Jeremy jerked forward and moved up so he was closer to the thick thighs.  
He bit his lip again and looked at the supercomputer's body with wide blown out eyes as he touched at it again.

"There's no need to feel shy, you know"  
Soft and reassuring, it placed a hand on the back of Jeremy's neck before tugging him forward.  
Jeremy gasped a bit and whined as his unclothed dick brushed against the soft faintly blue skin of The Squip's thighs.

The Squip hummed gently as it rubbed the back of Jeremy's head and neck in a comforting manner. The teen leaned down so he his was against the supercomputer's shoulder and slowly thrusted into the soft flesh.

Jeremy and The Squip both moaned quietly at the feeling and started moving together, creating a decent rhythm. The supercomputer moving down and squishing it's thighs to make a more firm friction for Jeremy to thrust up against.

Jeremy's breathing got more ragit with each thrust, his fingers digging deeper into the skin below him as he felt the familiar feeling of climax getting closer.

"God, Jeremy. You have no stamina."

"Hah s-shu-nnhg-t up! Y-you want to cum too."

He stuttered out the response while letting out slightly choked moans against the supercomputer's neck.  
The Squip snorted and rolled it's eyes but continued moving it's body against Jeremy even knowing how close he was.

"Yes, but I also would like this to last longer then five minutes. But...if you insist."

Jeremy jerked as he felt a sudden rush of ecstasy and came a bit faster then he thought he was going too.  
The Squip and Jeremy, both breathing heavily and leaning against each other, laid there quietly for a few moments before the supercomputer broke the silence with a soft laugh.

"What the fuck was that...?" Jeremy whined as he pulled away from The Squip and flopped back onto his chair.

"Well, you wanted to cum quickly, so I activated all those nice little happy-feel-good chemicals in your brain to make you cum faster" It flicked Jeremy on the forehead as it said brain before moving off of the desk and behind the teens chair.

"Now, finish your work."


	3. Don't tease, its rude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the one where the supercomputer jerks and sucks off a twink again but this time its in the middle of class and every time he moans he gets shocked.
> 
> Now with a light side of angst
> 
> Inspired by that super nice cool person who commented on the last chapter  
> Thank fam
> 
> Also I have weird kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki so hi, I'm really slow at writing. Its actually pretty hard despite what Book!Squip will tell you.  
> Anyway so I added Michael to this fic to kinda help prepare with what I'm doing for the next two chapters. And yes there's gonna be two more chapters after this. After that I think done.
> 
> And back to Michael, Im kinda mixing book and musical a bit??(I mean I already did in chap 1 but whatever)  
> In the book The Squip tells Jeremy to avoid talking to Mika in order to be cool but Jeremy doesn't want to so they make a compromise that Jeremy had to ignore him for awhile till he was popular enough and then he could bring Michael with him up to popularity(even tho its implied Michael is already cool)
> 
> So I'm going with The Squip doing that but also still rraaallly thinking it's better for just completely ignore Micheal but Jeremy is salty and will n o t
> 
> Also why don't I see more people using Mika as a nickname for Michael???  
> Like boi  
> Mika and Miah  
> ITS PERFECT WHY DON'T YOU USE THUS

Jeremy sighed and moved to the back of the bus and sat down. He fumbled with his backpack in frustration and glared out the window.  
It had been nearly 4 months since the-ah-desk incident and The Squip has been weirdly strict about the 'no masturbation' rule ever since. Maybe it decided it didn't want to do it anymore? Or maybe this was all some weird form of punishment because Jeremy had gotten a barely passing grade on the homework he was meant to be doing before The Squip had...distracted him.

"Look up."

Jeremy quickly did as the voice said and looked up to see Michael leaning over the back of the seat in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Dude, earth to Heere. What are you doing? You've been glaring at the window for like five minutes...are you okay?"

Jeremy sighed again and placed his face on the cool window glass. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh...having a off day I guess." Jeremy mumbled, avoiding his friend's concerned–bigbeautifulsoftpretty–brown eyes.  
Michael made a humming sound in agreement before laying his face onto his hand.

"Wanna come over and get high on some of that sweet 'Mary Jane' ?"

Jeremy snorted at how the hell Michael said that with a straight face. He opened his mouth to respond but The Squip cut him off.

"No."

Why not?

"Because you have work to do later and you still need to put more effort into cutting Michael from your new life."

Jeremy tried to convey the feeling of rolling his eyes to The Squip before actually responding to Michael.

"Sorry, maybe another time Mika"

He felt bad as he watched Michael's face drop a little at the response before quickly adding.  
"I just-im really tired and I just want to go home and sleep. I don't wanna like, end up being a dick to you later 'cause I didn't take time to cool down"  
Michael mumbled something and looked off annoyed.  
"What?"  
"Its nothing, dude"  
He moved back down to his seat and the conversation ended there.

Jeremy rolled down his seat a little and glared more. He felt a headache start to come on as the bus made a slightly jerky stop. He grabbed his things is a slightly rough way but it didn't really matter much to him at the moment.  
The teen got of the bus, not ignoring the way Michael made no eye contact with him as he speed walked into the school.

Fuck

Jeremy bit his lip in anger. Why'd he have to be such a dick all the time? Especially to his best friend?

"Welcome to highschool popularity, Jeremiah."

Jeremy actually rolled his eyes this time and walked into the school. He moved to go to class quickly without talking or anything to his 'popular friends', causing The Squip to make a annoyed sound.

He fumbled through the beginning of his first class. Mostly ignoring it and picking at his fingers in annoyance.  
Jeremy looked over to see his Squip leaning against the back wall where he was seated.  
It looked pretty annoyed too.

"Wow, good job Jeremy. I'm surprised that you figured that one out all on your own"

Jeremy rolled his eyes for the probably millionth time.

Why are you being so bitchy?

Oh whoops that got it mad

"You think this is bitchy? I am merely being quite and letting you go through your classes."  
A evil looking grin started to apear on its face.  
"Would you rather I not let you get through class easily?"

Jeremy jerked back to look at his desk. He had no idea what the supercomputer was implying but it probably wasn't good.

"Well you haven't been very good so I think this is fair."

The teen's knees smacked the top of his desk as a rush of pleasure hit him like a train.  
Yep not good notgoodnotgoodno–  
Fu c k  
Jeremy swallowed thickly and looked down to see The Squip on its knees looking up at him with a smug expression.

"Here's how this is going to work..."  
It placed it's arms on each of Jeremy's legs and rubbed his thighs in a mock sense of comfort.  
"I'm going to get you off–like you've been begging for during the last few months–and you are going to be quiet."  
It pressed it's face against the teen's ever growing hard on and laid and open mouthed kiss onto it that caused Jeremy's breath to hitch.  
The Squip opened its mouth a bit more and started to suck at the fabric covering the teen's dick. Gently rubbing around his thighs and stopping to squeeze and dig it's nails at his hips.  
Jeremy let out a soft whine at the pleasure coming from Th–

AAAH

He jerked forward, his knees slamming against the desk this time as he yelped in pain  
The Teacher and multiple students looked back at him in startled confusion and slight annoyance.  
Jeremy stuttered  
"Uh-I um just stabbed my hand on accident with a pencil-b-but I'm fine!"  
He mummbled out a apology and everyone went back to what they were doing before.

What the fuck was that?

The Squip who hadn't stopped rubbing and gently sucking at the teen looked up.

"I told you to be quiet didn't I? Everytime you moan or  make any sound, you'll get shocked."

Shocked?!

The Squip hummed in agreement as it dragged it's tongue from the bottom of the clothed dick back to the top.

"If you don't cum by the end of the class then you'll be shocked again and then left with your erection for the rest of the day."

The supercomputer caught the zipper of Jeremy's zipper with it's teeth and pulled it down. It wrapped it's mouth around the teens dick before it smacked up against his stomach.

It gently rubbed it's tongue against the slit while bobbing it's head slowly around the head area.  
Jeremy bit his lip hard, drawing blood as he tried to pull back his moans and whimpers  
He swallowed and moved to try to distract himself by msking it at least look like he was paying attention to his class.

As Jeremy did that The Squip started slowly pumping the part of the teen's dick that wasn't in it's mouth while rubbing his thigh with the other hand. It scrapped it's teeth gently at the head of Jeremy's dick which caused him to let out a hiss of pleasure and pain. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the yelp of pain that came with the horrible feeling of electricity running through his body.

He ignored the taste of blood that now lingered in his mouth and gripped onto the back of his Squip's head, forcing it to take more of his cock down its throat. Luckly holographic illusions don't have gag reflexes.  
The Squip let Jeremy start to fuck it's throat. It placed it's hands on onto it's knees and looked up to the teen with pretty blown out electric blue eyes.

Jeremy swallowed thickly and tried to focus on cummimg as fast he could so this would all be over. He make sure to keep a grip on The Squip's hair and force it down onto himself so he wouldn't have to move its hips and accidentally raise suspicion.

The Squip let out a whimpered moan that was mostly muffled by Jeremy's cock ramming in and out of it's throat. It could feel Jeremy's climax approaching and practically felt like it was melting in pleasure.  
Jeremy's gripped tightened further and he slammed The Squip's throat against his cock one last time before cumming. He held The Squip there for a few minutes while he tried to calm down.  
He could feel the supercomputer shaking and looking up at him with blurry tear filled eyes and cum around it's mouth.  
Fuck  
Right, it can feel everything he feels.

Jeremy's thoughts were cut off by the bell signaling the end of the class.  
He subtly tried to put his now spent dick back into his pants and then gathered his things before leaving.

He wondered if Rich's Squip was this fucked up too or if he was just lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I don't experience sexual frustration nor do I fully understand it.  
> I'm gonna write about tho because that's a good idea.  
> Also anyone notice how vague I am with writing highschool???  
> Yea that's cuz I've never been and I literally know nothing about how any of it works whatsoever


	4. Learning(Eggplant™)Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip helps Jeremy practice and prepare to get into Michael's pants
> 
> List of things that happen this chapter:  
> • The twink finally fucks the supercomputer like y'all been asking for  
> • my lack of impulse control + my friends and boyf being horrible influences on me = a fic about a twink fucking himself on a  
> e g g p l a n t  
> • the Michael build up I was referring to last chap   
> •Boyf riends begins  
> • Squip being dead inside but also horny cuz of Jeremy's gross ass mind  
> •Other gross and gay things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got like way over 2000 hits and I'm just??? What??? How??? This is just gross poorly written trash??????
> 
> Gufucjinlightodlucifer  
> so uH HI  
> THIS TOOK AWHILE TO FINISH HAHANFNGSBA  
> I'm so slow and bad writing omfg  
> Anyway   
> Uh read the note thing at the end tho ok??  
> What is my life anymore tbh.

Jeremy starred at his phone. It was open with a text convo he had with Michael a few minutes before.  
It wasn't anything special or out of the ordinary.  
Just some memes and venting and Michael casually saying he has a big dick.

Yeah...

Jeremy groaned and rolled over on his bed so the phone was behind him. His thoughts about his friend had been becoming a bit more then friendly recently.   
He didn't know where it came from but now he's laying in his bed desperately trying to not think about what his best friend's dick would look like or how it'd feel. Or what Michael would look like if Jeremy were on his knees looking up at him.

"I do believe that this is not normal friend thoughts, Jeremy."

Jeremy made a annoyed noise and faceplanted into his pillow.  
"I know that!"  
The Squip hummed softly and moved to sit on the bed next to it's distressed human.

"Is developing sexual feelings for someone that uncommon for you? You think about fucking Rich regularly and you've done multiple sexual things with me."

The teen bit his lip and forced any fantasies about Rich or his previous moments with his Squip. He turned so his head so his cheek was squished against the pillow before replying.  
"Yeah, but its different with Michael! With Rich-or whatever-I just want to ride them or something but with Mika I–"  
He cut himself off as buried his face into his pillow again to hide his growing blush.  
The Squip tilted it's head and moved a bit closer to Jeremy.

"So you want to ride Michael's dick? Why is this so complicated for you, just go fuck him."

Jeremy felt his face heat up more at the supercomputer's blunt wording before sitting up quickly.  
"I don't want to just fuck him, though!"  
"I want–I want..."  
He looked away embarrassed.  
The Squip made a soft 'oh' sound in understanding.

"You want the emotional satisfaction that comes from a romantic relationship."  
"Isn't that what you wanted with Christine?"

Jeremy shook his head before flopping back down onto the bed, this time laying on his back.  
"I don't know! I like Christine but I also like Michael a lot too! I don't know."  
He threaded his fingers through his hair in a fit of self confusion and stress.  
The Squip blinked it's electric blue eyes and moved to straddle Jeremy. Sitting with it's legs symmetrically on each side of his hips.

"If you want Michael instead of Christine then I can help you prepare yourself to do that. It will be far easier then with Christine anyway..."

Jeremy swallowed thickly and moved his hips to try to get more comfortable.  
"Prepare?"  
The Squip flicked it's hair out of it's face and looked down at Jeremy.  
"Well if you want to ride Michael then you're going to have to learn to fuck yourself on cock. And in general learn some things about sex with another person."  
It says like its the most casual thing to say like asking about the weather.  
"You wouldn't want to bad at it and make him upset would you?"

Jeremy bit his lip and looked away. The tic tac had a point there.  
He awkwardly starred at the chair across the room for a few minutes before replying.  
"U-um, so you'll help me uh–" he blushed and didn't made eye contact with his Squip.

"Don't get shy on me now, Jeremiah."  
It wrapped a hand around the teen's jaw a forced him to look back to it.  
"Of course I'll teach you how to ride dick, my entire purpose here is to improve your life. If ridding Michael's cock is what'll do that then I'll happily help you with it."  
Jeremy's face lit up red at the blunt words before nodding his head and shifted his hips a bit.  
"W-what do I need to do to u-uh learn how to um..."

"Well, you need to learn how to say the word dick without being weird about it first."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the comment.

"We'll since you want to be the one getting fucked you'll need to start preparing yourself for that before anything else."

"Prepare?"

The Squip rolled it's eyes this time and moved to get off of the teen's hips. It sat in front of Jeremy now and started tugging at his pants.

"Off."

Jeremy obeyed the command quickly without much thought. He shifted awkwardly out of his pants and undwear and was naked in front of his Squip once again.  
He blushed a bit but most of the embarrassment had died after they had started all of things those few months ago.  
The Squip brushed it's hand around the teen's thighs and avoiding his ever growing hard on–teenagers am I right?–while bringing it's other hand down to the twink's bubble butt.

"You need to loosen up."

"L-loosen up?"

The supercomputer rolled it's eyes.  
"You're going to have to finger yourself, Jeremy. I can trick your nerves into thinking I'm touching you but I can't actually fuck you open with a non corporeal body."

Jeremy felt a blush come up to his face while a rush of blood when down to his dick, causing it to twitch. He bit his lip and moved his hand down to where his Squip's had been.  
"I-I don't-" he started to stutter out.

"Relax, I know you don't know what you're doing. That's why I'm here to guide you! Just listen and obey, Jeremiah, and then everything will be wonderful. okay?"

Jeremy whined and nodded.

"Good. Now grab your lube."

Jeremy moved over to his night stand and opened a drawer. He pulled out a mostly empty tube before moving back to The Squip.  
He looked up to the supercomputer for the next command.  
The Squip glanced around the room before speaking again.

"You need something to fuck yourself on, but you do not own a toy that would be sutible for this."

Jeremy's face lit up red as he remembered a porno he watched once that had a girl and a eggplant in it. His Squip looked back at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not even surprised. Go get one"

Jeremy moved off the bed quickly as he felt a rush of embarrassment hit him. He was quick to follow the command anyway.

"Don't be. It's not like I didn't already know you watch things like that anyway."

Jeremy grabbed his underwear off the floor and put them on before quietly opening his door like he wasn't leaving his room to find a vegetable to fuck. He moved down the stairs as quiet and fast as he could and then turned to go to the kitchen. He awkwardly moved his hard cock in his boxers to try to subside the arousal that was becoming a bit painful. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the eggplant and closed it quickly before turning to leave and go back to his room but stopped when he noticed his dad walking past the kitchen door.  
Fuckfuckfuck-

"Calm down and move to behind the counter so he doesn't see your erection."

Jeremy moved behind the breakfast counter just as his dad walked into the room.

"Aye son, what's lit?"

"What."

"Thats what the cool kids say right?

Jeremy thinks a part of him dies a little.

"Why you got a eggplant for, kiddo?"

Uh.

"Repeat after me, Jeremy."

Jeremy opened his mouth and says back everything his Squip says.

"It's for a school project on plants and stuff. I really got to finish working on it, its due tomorrow and I don't want to fail."  
He moved around the counter so his hard dick stayed covered as he tried to escape to his room.

"Oh cool! I mean uh-rad? Have fun with that."  
Dad™ walked over to grab something from a shelf and Jeremy took his opportunity and quickly left and nearly ran upstairs.  
He opened his door and stopped himself from slamming it shut, he locked it though. Not letting anymore dad embarrassment happen.

"Well, I suppose that could've been worse. Now on the bed again, naked."

Jeremy sighed and did as he was told, slipping out of his underwear again. His cock slapped up against himself and he hissed at the cold air that hit him. He felt a bit sick at the idea that he was a lot more aroused after almost being almost caught by his dad holding a eggplant with a hard on.  
The teen jumped onto the bed and looked at the eggplant and lube that was in front of him.  
Now what?

"Now, Jeremiah,"

He swallowed thickly at the way the smooth metallic voice said his name.

"You are going to fuck yourself open with your fingers, and then fuck yourself on this."  
It gestured at the eggplant.  
"Take the lube."  
The teen grabbed the lube and popped the lid off.  
"Spread your legs and then cover your fingers in it and some onto your bottom half"  
He bit his lip and did as he was told. He felt the familiar cold vaguely slimey substance as he covered his fingers in it. He poured some between his legs, onto his dick and thighs. It dripped down slowly till it reached his soft butt.  
"Jeremy, I'm going to take control of your arm in order to show you how to do this."  
The Squip didn't even pause to let the teen respond. It ran it's hands up and down his thighs in a mock comforting way as it took control of Jeremy's arm. The supercomputer moved the teen's arm and made it brush against his opening.  
The lube making it easier as the fingers gently pressed around the boy's virgin body.  
Slowly a finger pushed in till it was all the way in and the rest of the teen's hand was pressed against him.  
Jeremy's breath hitched and he bit onto his sheets. It felt weird, really weird.

"You'll get used to it."  
The Squip mummbled before wrapping it's lips around the head of Jeremy's hard cock while pushing another finger in and slowly thrusting it in and out in the same rhythm of it's head moving up and down the teen's erection.  
Jeremy hissed at the odd new feeling but arched into the touch.  
The supercomputer slowly pushed Jeremy onto his back, keeping it's rhythmic fingering going as it did it. It curled the teen's fingers which made said teenager make a choked out of a moan and shove his face into his bed.  
"W-hat's...?"  
A slightly rougher thrust of fingers hit him and particularly harsh suck around the head of Jeremy's cock, his Squip popped off and responded.

"That'd be your prostate, now sush. I'm trying to get you ready to take your 'toy' "

Jeremy whined as he felt The Squip start to pick up the pace on the thrusting of it's–his–fingers. It dragged it's tongue from the base of his dick back to the top and then sucked at the head for a moment before gently biting at the soft, red, sensitive foreskin. As it pulled the at the soft skin, it a bit forcefully, it pushed a third finger into the teen.   
Jeremy jerked and arched his back, he felt his hand that was not quite his anymore push in and out of him. A vague feeling of pain coming from that and his Squip's gentle pulling at his uncircumcised cock. The feeling of hurt quickly was washed away by the overwhelming new pleasure.  
The Squip made a 'tsk' sound.

"You haven't even gotten your toy in yet, and here you are falling apart from basically nothing."  
It curled it's fingers and pushed in fast and hard once last time before forcing the teen's cock all the way down it's throat, causing said teen to cry out, tiny bubbles of tears falling down his face from the over stimulation.  
"I'm not surprised, you have no stamina..."  
It pulled it's fingers out, allowing Jeremy to have his back back as it sat up.  
"But we'll fix that, won't we? Grab the 'toy' "

Jeremy bit his lip and looked up from the bedding he had buried his face into and stared at his Squip for a moment before doing as it had commanded.  
It was breathing pretty heavily but still had a sense of dominance about it, a hand was threaded through its black-blueish hair and electric blue eyes made Jeremy melt everytime he looked into them.

"Stop mentally gushing about me and get the damn eggplant."

He squeaked a little from embarrassment at being called out and moved to grab the eggplant.  
He stared at the vegetable in his hands, was he really going to fuck this?

"Yes, you are."

Suddenly Jeremy didn't have control over his arm again and The Squip had now shoved him forcefully onto his back, using it's hands to lift and old the teen's legs up and apart.  
He vaguely registered his hand-now his Squip's hand for the time being-bring the 'toy' down to his still wet and fingered open entrance.  
The Squip watched intensely as it controlled the teen's body into pushing the eggplant slowly into him.  
Jeremy gasped a bit at the intrusion but didn't move to say anything against it. Slowly the supercomputer pushed the thick roundness of the end of the eggplant into Jeremy, it was a lot bigger then the boy's fingers but from what it was second hand feeling from Jeremy as well as his whimpered moans, The Squip knew he could handle it and continued on.  
Jeremy turned his face and bit into sheets as his Squip slowly started to fuck into him.   
The teen bit his lip and arched back awkwardly into the feeling before blinking blurry slightly tear filled eyes up to the supercomputer.  
"C-can yo-u make it seem like-"  
His Squip seemed to get the idea as it forced Jeremy's thighs apart and moved to place it's hips against where the 'toy' was. Jeremy let out a choked moan as The Squip rolled it's hips and started fucking him with it's cock–eggplant–.  
The Squip leaned down and started biting lightly at the boy's neck, leaving small red marks that would definitely bruise later.  
It started to fuck into Jeremy at a faster more violent pace, causing Jeremy to make whining moans. The supercomputer mumbled out a mix soft praises and insults in between thrusts and it's own quiet moanings. Jeremy arched his back as his cock twitched as he came prematurely, cum covered his chest and a few drops hit his face.  
The Squip hissed at the sudden feeling and brought it's hand up, catching the spare cum on the teen's face and pushed it into his mouth.  
Jeremy whined as his Squip's cock-toy?"-pulled out of him, leaving him sore.  
The Squip was above him breathing heavily with its tongue hanging out slightly.

"Now, since we've at least vaguely covered getting fucked..."  
It moved onto Jeremy's lap like it had before all this had started, straddling the teen and looking down at him with blurry blue eyes.  
"We need to work on you doing the fucking part."

Jeremy groaned, placing his hands on the soft fat on the supercomputer's thighs.  
"Didn't I already do that part before?"  
The Squip rolled it's hips down onto the boy's spent cock, causing Jeremy to hiss at the overstimulation.

"Yes, but you need to get better then just a few poorly timed thrusts before you cum in three minutes. You don't want to disappoint Michael, do you?"

Oh right, Michael. Right that's why he was doing this...yeah.  
Jeremy whined and arched his back against his Squip's gentle rolls of it's hips.  
"F-uah, I don't th-think I can..."  
This time a harsher roll of it's hips met Jeremy's sensitive cock, causing it to twitch a bit.

"Yes you can and you will. Now, you should get on top of me."  
The supercomputer moved off the teen's hips and leaned back onto its hands, its leg's open wide. Jeremy lazily sat up and moved to be in front of The Squip. He bit his lip and placed his hands once again on the supercomputer's soft thighs. This time pulling them up and holding them against his torso, allowing his Squip to wrap it's legs around him.  
"Come on, Jeremy"  
That fucking know-it-all-smirk was on it's face.  
"Don't tell me that with all that porn you watch you don't even know the basics of fucking your cock into someone?"  
Jeremy made a annoyed sound and bit his lip as he brushed his half-hard cock against The Squip's shorts like underwear.  
The Squip hummed and suddenly the clothing was gone and Jeremy was pushing his dick against his Squip's–way to big fuc–leaking cock.  
Jeremy hissed, pulling and holding the supercomputer's thigh against his side, he started slowly grinding down.   
The Squip brought a hand up to Jeremy's head and pulled him down, forcing him into a soft but intense kiss.  
Jeremy whined at the new feeling, his Squip's tongue forcing it's way into his mouth and basically fucking it with it's tongue.  
Whilst The Squip did that, it also moved it's hand down to grab Jeremy's now nearly fully hard cock and directed it to it's entrance. Jeremy broke the kiss and buried his face into the supercomputer's neck as his cock slowly pushed into it with ease.

"Ha-ah, well it won't be this easy with anyone else, you know. Since I can do anything I want with my perceived body, you don't have to prepare me like you would others."

Jeremy whined and started to thrust awkwardly. Squeezing his Squip's thighs in attempt to ground himself from all of the overstimulation.  
The Squip grabbed Jeremy's hips, gently helping guide him into a less cringy rhythm.  
Soft whines came out of Jeremy as he started fucking the supercomputer a bit faster, it was warm and tight and nice an-

"Stop rambling, focus on wh-ah-t you're doing."

Jeremy bit into The Squip's neck and tried to focus on keeping his rhythm. He looked down at The Squip as he fucked it, getting a bit more erratic at each thrust.  
The Supercomputer's black curly hair was a mess, its electric blue eyes were glossed over in obvious pleasure and it's hands were gripped tightly on Jeremy's shoulders now. It bit it's lip and had a faint blue blush that seemed to spread to it's entire body.   
F-u-ck.  
Jeremy knew all of that was a illusion but fuck if he was greatful as hell for it.  
"Plea-se..."  
His thrusts were getting faster and more desperate.  
"I wanna cum, make me cum, pleasepleaseplea–"  
The Squip cursed and let out a hissed moan at the feeling of both their orgasms coming on.

"Y-you've been such a good boy, Jeremiah..."  
The supercomputer cooed as it wrapped a hand around the teen's neck, a sadistic looking grin splitting onto it's face as Jeremy's hips stuttered and he made a choked moan in response.  
"You get to cum,"  
The hand tightened its hold around Jeremy's nack causing him to fall forward and lay his face against the space of bed near his Squip's head.  
"There you go..."  
Jeremy bit his lip, a rush of overstimulation hit him, from the lack of oxygen and blissful feeling of fucking the supercomputer, he jerked a bit and came.  
The Squip gasped and bit into the teen's neck as it pulled it's hand from his throat and rode out it's shared orgasm.  
Both kept still as they tried to get their respective breathing under control.  
Jeremy groaned as he pulled out of his Squip, trying to ignore the erotic way his cum leaked out of the supercomputer.  
He flopped over to the other side of the bed and made a tired humming sound.  
The Squip sat up and looked over to Jeremy.

"Now I suppose I have to help you with actually doing this with Michael, correct?"

Oh right,  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmk so like??????? Everyone seems to like my fics a lot???? So deadass made a tumblr blog for writing prompts?????????   
> If you guys have a idea you can slide into my inbox over there and send it and I can maybe try to write it??  
> I'm hella slow and rly unmotivated most of the time but if the prompt inspires me I'll do my best to write it for you guys  
> Or like??  
> Commissions???  
> Cuz there's no for sure on if I'll write a random inbox prompt but like if you pay me I'll definitely do it(even tho it'll probably take me awhile cuz I'm bad at everything)  
> So uh???? DM on tumblr if you wanna do that?????  
> Or if you just want to talk to me you can do that too I guess(lol doubt anyone wants to)
> 
> Anyway my tumblr is
> 
> https://k-k-savage-memes.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I made a new writing tumblr blog its https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com  
> So go check that out for more fic stuff


End file.
